


Shadows

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is wandering late at night and thinking about the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

Harry looked past the flickering torchlight and examined the shadows on the dungeon wall.

Harry liked shadows. Shadows only occurred when there was light, but also only when something was blocking the light being cast. They weren't the pitch black of a new moon, but they weren't light enough to see well in.

They were right in the middle. They were thought of as dark, but they were truly born from the light.

No one else understood Harry's fascination with shadows except perhaps Snape. Harry thought it was because they were so similar.

They were both born from the shadows.


End file.
